


Kara and Lena Bang

by KryptoniteKid (Nanarchy)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanarchy/pseuds/KryptoniteKid
Summary: The title and tags say it all. I'm taking a really intense summer course and I needed to blow of steam. Apparently I do that by jumping as deep into my Supercorp dumpster as possible.And now, I present to you: whatever the fuck this is! (It's sinful trash, is what it is) written by someone who's never written ABO before...





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kara was curled in the corner of her bathroom. She was staying away from her bed and carpet. She was pumping precum, leaking everywhere, sweating, and she had gone through enough ruts to understand it was always best to keep close to her shower and stay on solid, wipeable surfaces. Sometimes, she almost thought the cool tile helped, but there wasn't a temperature on earth that could cool her when she was like this. She pumped her dick madly.

 

"Lena, Lena, Lena," She chanted mindlessly with each pump. She used to hate it, used to feel dirty, like she was betraying her friend, but it was the only thing that could calm her, sometimes, thinking of sleeping, cradling Lena, feeling her soft skin and warm scent. Sometimes, it was the only thing that riled her enough to pump out an almost substantial orgasm, imagining Lena's full, hot mouth painting Kara's dick with her lipstick. It was the only fantasy that helped. So she granted herself this one crude, decidedly unfriendly allowance. It's not like Lena would ever need to know-

 

"Kara, K-Kara, ugh, oh, fuck, please!" Kara snarled. The knot of Kara's dick jumped in recognition.

 

"Oh, fuck, Lena, why?" Kara reached blindly for the glasses on her sink. They shattered in her hand, and she almost cried, needing to shut out the quiet, pleading voice she managed to pick up from across town.

 

Ka- ahhh," Kara humped desperately into her own hand, humming loudly to herself, trying to keep her senses focused inside her apartment.

 

"Kar- uhhhh, god, ahhhh!" Kara had, in her mindlessness, tuned into Lena's penthouse, and now she couldn't tune back out.

 

She growled, and tried to talk herself out of flying to her. _She's not yours. She's delicate. You're not in control, you'll hurt her._

 

An anguished scream interrupted her thoughts, and she shot naked out her window. She flew fast, nothing but a blur in the night sky. Which was great, because she was pretty sure she would traumatize the populace of National City flying buck naked overhead, waving her erection around for all to see.

 

Still, she noticed a few drops fly from her tip. Presumably, they'd hit the ground somewhere. Maybe on the sidewalk, or a windshield. Maybe on someone's face, and they'd see the pigeons nearby and draw the most rational, but still incorrect assumption.

 

If she had the brainspace for it, she might have been amused. But she had a bit of a one-track mind right now.

 

The french doors of Lena's balcony were not open.

 

Kara melted the locks and handles with her heat vision and pushed them open.

 

The still rational part of herself hated how out of her own control her decision making was. She was running on pure, primal instinct, and she couldn't stop herself.

 

She stomped to the door of Lena's bathroom, and cracked the frame a bit when she saw the woman curled and panting in her shower. The smell of her omega pheromones overpowered Kara, and she got somehow even harder.

 

"You were saying my name," she groaned. Lena's head swiveled on her neck.

 

"Kara?" She whimpered. ""What- h-how?"

 

"You were saying my name. I was saying yours, too," Kara confessed.

 

"How did you hear-?"

 

"I was imagining you- fantasizing," Kara continued. Lena seemed to lose her train of thought, hand working shamelessly between her legs.

 

"I always fantasize about you." Kara finished thickly, and Lena whined in response.

 

Lena stared Kara's hunched, pained frame in the doorframe of bathroom. The naked hero stared her down, holding her swollen cock gingerly.

 

"Lena," She growled. Lena couldn't move. Her fingers inside her were the only thing keeping her from screaming in agony, and Kara's pungent pheromones seeped immediately, aggressively into the room, worsening Lena's need.

 

"Kara, oh, god, Kara," She whined pitifully.

 

Kara lowered herself slowly to her knees, and began to crawl forward with one hand, the other keeping a white-knuckled grip on her dick, swollen red with too much blood and oozing clear liquid. Lena could smell the precum dripping onto her bathroom floor, and it was all she could do not to rush to Kara and impale herself.

 

"Lena, last chance, I can't... I need you... I'm not going to be able to leave, if you don't tell me now-"

 

Lena's red-rimmed, pained green eyes locked onto Kara and she dragged herself forward. She pushed Kara's shoulders up and sank, licking Kara from her base to the tip, where she sucked at the milky liquid that had collected there.

 

"I need you, Kara," she begged.

 

"You can't do this to me Lena, I need you every time, and I don't know for how long I'll need you every time."

 

Lena gave her a filthy, agonized, elated... some kind of look, and wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders, sniffing and licking at Kara's neck.

 

"Then take me, Kara, please."

 

I can't. I want you too bad, I-"

 

Lena surged up to catch her objections in a dirty, open-mouthed kiss. Kara's invincible, Kryptonian jaw hung helplessly open, allowing Lena's tongue to relentlessly swipe through new territory, to stake it's claim.

 

"I always need you too, Kara, since I met you..." Kara's hips and Lena's had moved into alignment while their owners had been distracted. Kara's dick just barely brushed against Lena's exposed clit, but they both shuddered and cried out at the contact. Lena's hips charged involuntarily forward, swiping the length of Kara's dick along her vulva.

Kara, all too aware of the risk she had of squeezing Lena too tightly, managed to jerk her upper body backwards, hands flying behind her to catch a wall. One particularly uncontrollable finger popped through the drywall.

 

Lena, squeezing Kara to keep her dick between her thighs, licked from Kara's diaphragm to her neck. She licked again at Kara's neck, restraining herself from trying to bite.

 

"Please- don't knot me, but, fuck, you came here- when I called you, please..."

 

Kara slowly, so slowly, wrapped one hand under Lena's thigh. The other, naughty hand that had given the drywall trouble stayed put. She lifted Lena's hips, and Lena wrapped a hand around Kara's cock, and positioned it, and then they both let Lena settle slowly onto it.

 

Kara's legs twitched, her arms waved, her hands scrabbled at nothing, all in the effort not to pound into Lena's soft, human, breakable body.

 

Kara's eyes pleaded with Lena. "I can't move, I don't trust myself, you-" Lena nodded. Kara slid her obedient hand from Lena's thigh to around her waist.

 

Lena gasped as she rolled her hips once, then twice, then a third time, and lifted herself, then sank down again fast. Her nails ripped into Kara's back, her mouth sucked at Kara's neck. Kara felt Lena's muscles spasm almost immediately around her dick. Her knot began to swell in response.

 

"Lena, my knot- off!" Lena groaned, but lifted herself until just Kara's head was inside.

 

Kara's knot was swelling, but as Lena's warmth slid away from her, she was left on a painful precipice.

 

Lena gently rocked through the afterglow of her orgasm.. Kara used every bit of her willpower not to ram into her and knot the shit out of her. Lena saw the struggle on her face, and moved away entirely.

 

"Are you OK?" Kara and Lena were both looking at the knot pulsing agitatedly at the base of Kara's penis.

"I can't knot you until we both understand why I want to so badly," she admitted. Lena looked at her expectantly, but Kara had already looked away, wrapping her hand back around her dick. Lena grabbed Kara's wrist, moved it away, replaced it with her mouth. She sucked around the head, then bobbed to take a few extra inches, then took a deep breath and moved her mouth up and down 8 wide inches, even managing to get Kara's knot into her mouth.

 

Kara moved her bad hand away from the thoroughly punctured wall and into her own hair. She moved the other hand onto her own thigh. Lena's hair swayed and swished. Kara could hear and smell it, as she felt Lena's mouth tight around her.

 

"Lena, I'm gonna-"

 

Lena grunted in reply and sucked hard, and Kara's dick coughed it's contents down her throat. She slumped with the release. It wasn't nearly enough.

 

Lena and Kara sat, holding each other, on the floor of the bathroom, both better sated than they'd ever been during a rut or heat, but still painfully wanting.

 

"I want to knot you so bad."

 

"I can't let you. I can't risk having pups without a mate."

 

"I want to be inside you again."

 

"You're still inflated?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Lena laid on her back on the floor. Her open legs sent a fresh wave of pheromones in Kara's direction, and her cock ached in desire.

 

Kara crawled forward and started licking carefully at Lena, lapping at the slickness on her thighs and crotch. Lena sighed, wound her hand in Kara's hair.

 

Kara could taste herself a bit on Lena, but that was fine. They tasted good together. And better her than anyone else. The thought rose unexpectedly, and sent a wave of jealousy through the alpha. She snarled suddenly, and rushed up over Lena.

 

The omega submitted and waves of calming pheromones enveloped Kara. Kara whined in apology.

 

"What happened?"

 

"No, sorry, nothing you did, just... jealous alpha... thing," Kara groused.

 

Lena looked around the bathroom in confusion.

 

"Jealous of what? The sink?"

 

Kara's agitated wolf growled at the taunt, but she chuckled, too.

 

"No- I- ugh, I- I don't want to tell you."

 

Lena took her face in her hands. "Tell me Kara, please. Is it really so bad?"

 

"I think... I want to bite you. I was just imagining you being with other people and it pissed me off."

 

"You want that? With me?"

 

"I think so, I- I think we'd be good together."

 

Lena swallowed hard, nodding. "I think- yeah, I think so too. But... can we talk about it?"

 

"When our rational brains haven't been hijacked by our horny dinosaur brains?"

 

Lena giggled. "Yes, exactly that. But right now, can we please go again?"

 

Kara nodded, positioned herself, and slid slowly back into Lena.

 

Lena grabbed her ass and helped guide her further inside. Kara stopped, her knot was still too wide to bottom out, but Lena ground herself on the swollen base, teasing both of them. Kara gave little humps in return, almost enough to hurt, but stopping just on that edge.

 

"God, Kara, you feel so good," Lana panted. She slid her legs up and around Kara, and Kara moved roughly against her, staving off her second orgasm, waiting for Lena to cum first.

 

"Baby, I want to feel you cum around my dick," she whispered in Lena's ear.

 

 "I'm really close- rub my clit," Lena replied breathlessly.

 

Kara did, settling her middle finger right against the bud and tracing little circles as Lena's pussy started to spasm and she started to pant and buck.

 

Lena cried out, her hips rose into Kara's, and when she fell back against the floor, Kara let her dick slide out and smack against her belly, thick spurts of cum gushing all over Lena's belly and neatly trimmed bush.

 

Lena laid flat on the ground, enjoying the bonelessness she was feeling after the second round. Kara looked around the room for something to wipe Lena off with, but there were just plush, expensive looking hand towels and toilet paper. It would take a lot of toilet paper to get it all.

 

"Wanna get in the shower and I'll clean you up?" Kara eventually asked, kissing Lena's cheek.

 

"That's probably a good idea," Lena conceded, sliding her fingers through the mess, eying her sticky fingers with a smirk.

 

Kara, with no hesitation, turned the water on cold, picked Lena up and jumped in. Lena yelped, then laughed. They may have both had orgasms, but Lena was still overheated, and Kara didn't feel the temperature anyways.

 

Kara made good on her promise, lathering Lena in body wash, sliding her hands up and down her torso, over her breasts and shoulders and belly, even along the outside of her pussy, massaging until Lena's eyes were closed, her mouth open, head leaning against Kara, hips rolling.

 

Kara was hard, again, and Lena's hips sought her out, the omega plunged herself down onto her dick, and Kara held her steady as Lena fucked herself on her.

 

Kara focused hard on not orgasming, and managed to hold steady, letting Lena get in two orgasms before she had to pull out, painting the glass door of Lena's shower in cum.

They splashed at the mess haphazardly before forgetting all about it in favor more making out.

 

Lena shivered a bit. Finally sated and wound down, her heat wasn't hijacking her whole system, anymore, so she was kind of cold. She and Kara dried themselves, and left the bathroom.

 

Kara made a beeline for the kitchen. "Hey, Lena, you got any food in here?"

 

That night they ate and cuddled until their wolves reemerged. She told Lena about being Supergirl, because Lena did remember- and relentlessly asked how- Kara had heard her from her apartment. (She also noticed the bathroom wall. Kara had no choice but to come clean.) Lena wasn't angry, it was a huge secret, and Kara had the right to keep it for as long as she wanted. Kara hugged her at that response, and nuzzled at That Spot on her neck.

 

They spent the rest of Lena's heat together. She was human, so it didn't last as long. Kara promised her rut would be finished not long after, and Lena had the achiness to prove she couldn't withstand a rutting Kryptonian without the help of being in heat.

 

They both took about a week to digest what had happened between them and get resituated into their daily lives before Kara finally nutted up (Oh, can we lie and say that pun wasn't intended?) and texted Lena.

 

_Hey, how are you? Can we get dinner together one of these nights?_

 

It was nerve-wracking, sure, but after the week they'd had, she surmised Lena was waiting on that text, and Kara was having just as much, if not more, anxiety about not sending it at all.

 

_Sure. Are you free tonight?_

 

Kara took a deep breath. She was nervous. She was nervous? No, the feeling was anticipatory, sure, but her alpha wasn't agitated at seeing Lena, she was agitated at being kept away for so long.

 

Suddenly, Kara desperate for the work day to be over.

 

_Yeah. Come to mine? I'll cook ya somethin nice and edible ;)_

 

_Haha, no... how about you come to mine and I'll cook us something gourmet?_

 

_You're far superior to your brother at luring in Supers, did you know that?_

 

_Baby, you have no idea :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time I posted this, it was after a few too many stone delicious (3 too many... 3 more than 3... OK, I drank a 6 pack to my face), and the result was some really dumb editing mistakes that I really didn't like. I'm reposting it, and I will be making a chapter 3, since I pretty much ended this chapter on a cliffhanger.
> 
> Enjoy again! (I guess)

After work, Kara literally supersped to Lena's. She had to skid to a halt and readjust her windswept clothes and hair before knocking. But once she did, she heard Lena's bare feet pad to the door at twice the speed as usual, and it flung open so quickly it blurred even in Kara's superhuman vision.

Then they locked eyes. It was an entirely nonverbal conversation.

It started with a few mutual questions; _Was it a one-off? Is it OK to want you still? Are you as happy to see me as I am to see you?_

 

Loving, enthusiastic smiles punctuated by bitten lips and dilated pupils answered their questions. Lena took Kara's hand and pulled her lightly over the threshold and shut the door. Kara grinned, cheesy and uncontrollable. "Hey, beautiful," she offered shyly.

Lena squealed and jumped into her arms, legs around her waist. Kara was surprised for a split second, but caught her, and as soon as she caught up, moved towards Lena's lips. Lena's hands were cradling Kara's jaw, and she met Kara in the middle.

Maybe one of them meant for it to be chaste, or something, but it got dirty fast, and lasted much longer than it probably should have. Kara turned, and pressed Lena against the door, rolling her already hard dick into her. Lena was no better, writhing and rubbing herself all over Kara.

The thought that they should really actually talk before they fucked again made it's way into Kara's fuzzy, horny brain. She moved Lena back to a standing position. Lena slumped a bit against the door, catching her breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I'm not. I was just about to try to fuck you against the door if we didn't stop, though." Lena rolled her eyes and gave Kara a dopey grin. "Since when do you cuss?"

"Umm..." Kara pretended to think. "Since I saw your ass in a pencil skirt."

Lena fake gasped, then gave a cheeky grin. "Golly!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"I'm digging this look, though." Kara mused, ignoring the tease and tugging at Lena's baggy t-shirt. The smoke coming from Einstein's pipe was technicolored. She had grey skinny jeans that looked painted to her legs. "Very punk."

"Aw, you're just being nice." Lena dismissed.

"I think you and I both know that no praise I give your ass is anything less than entirely sincere." Kara smirked, and Lena blushed at the memories, of sharp bruises of toothmarks stinging when she sat down, and how they got there.

"Keep talking like that, we won't make it to dinner."

"I'll eat something else instead." Lena laughed and pushed Kara's chest so she was walking backwards toward the kitchen.

Dinner was a silly, sexy affair. Neither could keep their eyes, or hands- off of each other, and Lena had no shortage of self-aggrandizing comments about being able to distract Supergirl's apetite.

Kara just said the apetite wasn't for food, right now.

The food ended up forgotten on the table. Lena ended up on the couch, beneath Kara.

Kara ended up with a raging boner that was painful to ignore as she pulled away from Lena again.

Lena whimpered, hips trying to chase after Kara. Kara closed her eyes, the image was so hard not to give in to.

"We- we promised we'd talk before- um... We promised... we need to, I need-"

"Yeah." Lena pushed her hair away from her face, regrouping. "Yeah, we did."

"OK, I'm gonna lose my nerve if I don't just say it. I-" Kara closed her eyes, Lena waited her out.

"I want to mate you. I wanna knot you, I wanna have kids with you. I think, um, I think we- you know, this is kind of happening fast, the sex, I guess, but I feel like it's a long time coming. We... We work really well together. You're my best friend, we have similar goals and values systems, you make me wanna be a better person... you... I've never felt for anyone else what I feel for you. And, um... that's not new. That's been building this whole time. Since I met you."

Kara slumped against the couch, eyeing Lena.

Lena was teary-eyed. She cleared her throat. "Um..." She tried to start, but choked, and Kara was scared, for a minute, scared she was going to have gotten a taste for this, and Lena wouldn't be on the same page. But Lena just closed her eyes, shook her head, and kissed Kara.

And it was like the ones before, hot, and needy, but it was different, too. There was a gentleness and a reverence that were both new. Lena pulled away and just said, "Yeah, me, too."

Kara huffed out a small laugh, then tugged Lena's shoulders and pulled her into her lap to kiss her again, wanting to feel their kisses evolve from something just physical, to something emotional. To something huge, and promising.

Suddenly, Lena pulled away. Kara blinked, bleary and confused. "Go on a date with me," Lena whispered.

"I thought this was a date," Kara said.

"It is- kind of- not really. Go on a real one with me?" Lena was rambling now, and it was kind of cute. "I just- want us to sort of- do the whole romantic thing before our next rut and heat, where it'll just be messy physical-"

"Yeah," Kara said, and stopped Lena short.

"Yeah?" Lena confirmed.

"Yeah, let's go out with each other a few times before this whole thing..."

"Becomes a whole thing."

Mating was weird. Once you found someone, it was a whirlwind of moving fast. If you were lucky, you eventually realized feelings for your best friend. If you were unlucky, you smelled someone's pheromones and that was it, next rut or heat, you were banging their door down and leaving a week later with a bellyful of pups and fresh bitemark on your neck.

Lena and Kara were lucky. Friends first, both with Christlike impulse control, Kara to protect her environment from her own insane physicality, Lena from a lifetime of Luthor training.

They didn't have sex that night.

They went on a date the next.

They went on several dates, actually, and it was just like what they'd been doing before, but sometimes the restaurants had candles on the tables and usually their escapades ended in kissing.

 Lots of really good kissing.

And, a few times, in bed. Kara could were a condom without breaking it, if she wasn't rutting, and Lena liked to be on top when her omega genes weren't begging her to submit to Kara.

It was a good time, and by the time their rut and heat came back around, they felt sure that this was how it was supposed to happen.

 

In no time at all, Kara was in her apartment, in her bathroom, again, jacking herself off futilely, again.

Only this time, her phone chimed, and a text from Lena read:

_I need you_

She put her suit on, this time, but flew just as quickly.

She stopped at the balcony and knocked, instead of destroying her potential mate's property.

Lena opened it, naked and sweating, and practically fell into Kara's arms.

 It wasn't hesitant this time. Kara slid her fingers through Lena. Lena shuddered, and tried to take them all the way inside.

Kara pulled away, slammed the door, and stripped her suit off.

She and Lena looked at each other, both with equal challenge in their eyes.

"You're ready for this?" Kara checked.

Lena growled, advancing fast, so Kara picked her up by the thighs and let her sink onto her dick.

It went fast, from that point. Kara cradled Lena in her arms and rushed the two of them to Lena's bed.

She draped herself over Lena, and the two moved against each other frantically.

Gratitude sat quietly in the back of both their minds, they'd gotten a chance to know each others bodies before succumbing to their out of control urges, so even though Kara was on the brink of no control, and Lena was willing to take terrible abuse just to feel an alpha inside her, they managed to make it really good.

Kara tilted her hips so her head rubbed at Lena's g-spot, and Lena had learned that one finger playing at Kara's asshole made her crazy.

Kara knew that Lena liked to be consumed- there was no other word for it; Kara wrapped her legs around her, and her arms, and smothered her face and neck in kisses, and sweat rolled off of the both of them so they slid against each other like bars of soap, but it was good.

It was so good. It lasted about 2 minutes, before Lena's trembling pussy made Kara's knot swell.

"Fuck, Lena, I'm-"

"Don't pull out," Lena panted.

"I'm-"

"I know," Lena said. "Knot me."

Kara was going to ask again, she really wanted to give Lena an out, to let the omega second guess herself, but no words would come out, and the word 'knot' sent the thing ballooning out of control before she could even try for that kind of chivalry.

Lena pulsed out an orgasm around her at the tension. It was over. There was no going back now, Lena would rip irreparably at the attempt, so Kara let her brain shut down, dove as deep into Lena's hot, drenched, quivering pussy as she could, and she and Lena both felt a (literally) inhuman amount of cum spill into her.

It was a tiny biological change, but Kara saw the slim omega's belly swell.

It made her teeth sting.

She pulled her legs up, so she was sitting up against Lena, and pulled Lena's legs up over her shoulders and ground against her, as far inside as she could be, and Lena clenched around her, beginning to orgasm again.

Kara felt her, heard her, and grunted as she came again, too.

As they both came down, Kara's legs were still up, but her arms unwound from around Lena's legs and slid up the bed beyond Lena's head, sending her into a kind of yogic child's pose.

She sniffed and licked around Lena's neck, and in a moment of mindlessness, whimpered "Mine," into her ear.

Lena squirmed happily around Kara's knot, then bit hard on Kara's impenetrable neck. "Mine," she responded, challengingly.

God, Kara's wolf was so entranced by this unusually dominant partner.

Kara's normal self expected nothing less from her mate, from  _Lena,_ but Rao- there was something unique, unforgettable, irreplaceable about her boldness. Kara never wanted anyone else.

"I'm gonna get myself under some red sun lamps and you're going to claim the shit out of me. And I'm going to bite you, too," Kara promised.

Lena nodded, trying to pretend her wolf wasn't howling in offense at not being able to lay claim to her mate with her teeth in that moment. Instead, she twisted her hips and clenched around Kara's still sensitive knot. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Kara ground against her. Her tender knot edged again, and Kara bounced against Lena's hips.

"I'm gonna come again," she gasped.

"Mine," Lena snarled, and wrapped her legs around Kara.

Lena's wolf was possessive, and she needed more of the alpha. She pulled Kara in, and Kara spilled more of herself into Lena.

"My omega, my baby," Kara gasped against Lena's neck. Lena let her hips swim in Kara.

"Yours. _I'm_ yours. No one else is. I'm yours. Just me," she babbled possessively.

"Yeah, baby, just you, mine, _mine_ ," Kara sighed into Lena's neck.

They settled as closely together as they could, Lena wrapping herself entirely around Kara.

"I wanna bite you," Kara grumbled.

"Bite me, I'm yours, I need to bite _you_ ," Lena gasped.

Most of the time, after knotting, people calmed down, but Lena's and Kara's wolves were dancing, snarling, pissed... desperate.

Lena's teeth were in pain with their effort to bite through Kara's skin, and Lena was defensive. Kara's wolf was possessive and unsatisfied, needing to make sure all other alphas understood Lena was claimed.

Kara's knot deflated, eventually, and she slid out of Lena. But Lena's heat shortly took over again, and so did Kara's rut. They both felt the need to bite each other, but hadn't yet. It made both their wolves more frantic than normal.

Kara had been spooning Lena, and she shoved the omega into the sheets as soon as Lena rocked her slick pussy against her. Neither of them could stop. Lena was softly snarling, showing the whites of her eyes.

Kara hardened instantly at Lena's blatant possessiveness. She drove her dick into Lena. Lena bit at Kara, Kara let out needy, inquisitive growls.

"Mine, Lena," she promised. Lena snarled, unsatisfied.

"No! Not yet!" Kara tucked her dick into Lena, Lena squirmed and squeezed around Kara, not just fucking, but trying to inflate Kara. Kara humped desperately into Lena. Lena wrapped her teeth into Kara's neck, tugging desperately, flutily.

Kara ground into Lena until she came, and Lena pulsed around Kara's knot. Kara was inflated inside Lena, and Lena was draped around Kara. "Mine," she growled.

"OK, Lena, I'll take you to where you can bite me." Kara gasped.

She needed it. Obviously.


	3. At the DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I finally got this out. kara and Lena go to the DEO and bang. And bite each other. And traumatize Kara's coworkers. It's probably the last chapter, tbh. But I wanted to give it to you guys, cuz I dangled the carrot, and all. OH, and I loved and appreciated all your comments, so if you have a minute, leave more?

 

 

Lena glared hazily at Kara, an ever-present growl rumbling in her chest. Kara lifted her to her feet and... they were both a slimy, sticky mess. They were both dripping sweat and sex juices... there was absolutely no way they'd be allowed into the DEO in this condition.

 

"Get in the shower first, baby," Kara whispered in her ear. Lena nodded, grabbing Kara's hands and leading her to the bathroom. Kara's alpha was almost affronted by Lena's constant boldness, but Kara herself was amused, and turned on, by how Lena just stayed so dominant even in the throes of heat.

 

In the shower, there was absolutely no chance that they were going to keep their hands to themselves. Lena massaged Kara, and Kara slipped her fingers inside Lena, feeling along copious wetness that was, at this point, probably more her fault than Lena's. They ended up bringing each other to climax one more time before they reached for Lena's body wash and cleaned the pheromone stench off each other.

 

Kara suited up while Lena dressed herself in casual clothes, and Kara opened the balcony doors. Lena folded herself into Kara and Kara flew quickly, but smoothly, to the DEO.

 

She strode in, hair wet, holding Lena, and when she smelled everyone else there, her pheromones raged. It didn't help that the flight over had tripped Lena's anxiety, which made her cling to Kara, which tripped Kara's protective pheromones, which tripped Lena's submissive pheromones, which now comingled in the air with the smell of her heat.

Kara stared down all the other alpha's, keeping Lena secure in her arms.

 

"Supergirl! What the hell are you doing here this week?" Alex Danvers asked pointedly.

 

"We need red sunlamps, or we need to go to the kryptonite training room. I need to turn down my powers."

 

"Why?" Alex asked straightforwardly. She was a claimed omega, but Kara was her sister. They didn't tiptoe around each other the way unfamiliar alphas and omegas did.

 

"We're gonna bite... she's gonna bite me," Kara growled, struggling against her wolf to get a polite answer out.

 

"This soon?"

 

"Really, Alex? After you and Maggie?" Kara rumbled.

 

"Yeah, OK, um, come with me, but... ugh, did you bring towels?"

 

"We got some here?" Kara asked hopefully.

 

"Yeah, uh... go _nowhere_ , touch _nothing_ , everyone else, supervise." Alex jogged from the room, looking more amused than anything else. She certainly didn't look surprised.

 

None of the other alphas looked fit to babysit. Kara was pumping possessive fumes into the room, and the human alphas were inching away.

 

Alex returned presently with a stack of towels, shoved them towards Kara, who took them, but a few fell to Lena, who grabbed her handful and looked almost guiltily at Alex.

 

"Ok, you crazy kids, training room," Alex commanded. Kara led Lena away, and business continued, even as gossip began to hum.

 

They got to the training room and looked at each other, with mutual _we really doing this?_ expressions.

 

"I'll lay out the towels, you turn on the lights," Lena suggested, taking Kara's armful.

 

Kara got the lights, and she felt the immediate change in her body. She was a bit less light on her feet, but she made her way speedily back to Lena, who was laying the towels out.

 

When they were all done, Kara raised a finger to Lena, before running to the entrance.

 

"ALEX!" She roared.

 

"Yeah?!"

 

"Camera's are off in here?"

 

"Yeah, I got you!"

 

"OK, thanks!" Kara closed the door, and turned to Lena, who stood, antsy, fidgeting in place, on top of the towels.

 

Kara walked quickly towards her, hugged her tight. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too," Lena said, tugging at Kara's neck to get them both to the floor.

 

"Do you want to do it right away, or do you want to warm up to it?" Kara asked. Lena was already grinding against Kara's hardening cock.

 

"When I tried to bite you, it was all instinct, I was in the moment. I think that's how it will work best."

 

"Yeah, OK," Kara replied, kissing Lena's neck. Lena was writhing against her, stretching her neck, broadening her shoulders, letting Kara tuck in as closely as she wanted.

 

Kara wasted little time, she broke away from Lena and ripped her clothes off. Lena growled challengingly before she snapped Kara's cape away from her shoulders.

 

Kara helped her with the rest and they tumbled around, clumsily trying to toss the clothes away while keeping the towels in place.

 

Then Lena sat in Kara's lap, rocking slightly against Kara's dick, as they giggled into each others mouths.

 

"I want you again, are you ready?" Kara asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah, baby, I want you," Lena said, positioning herself over Kara's cock. Kara humped just a little, Lena did the rest. She slid down, situated herself, and threw her head back while she revolved her hips..

 

Kara slowly dropped from a sitting to laying position with Lena on top of her. It was so fucking hot, how Lena, an omega, but not one to be dominated, could take Kara.

 

Kara was a rowdy, not easily dominated alpha, and it had hurt her previous relationships. They submitted too easily, bared their necks to be bitten whenever she got too rough.

 

Lena could take her, could smell her pheromones and give her orders even during her heat.

 

Lena could calm Kara, climb on top of her, and take Kara like she was hers. And Kara would control her wolf, which stayed rowdy, and dominant, but even it seemed to be intrigued by Lena's prowess, rather than offended.

 

But only for so long. Kara hooked around Lena's neck and turned them, mouthing at Lena's neck while she pounded into her.

 

"Mine!" Lena whimpered happily, grabbing the back of Kara's head.

 

"Do it, bite me, Kara," she instructed. Kara's teeth were on fire, but she tried to keep control of herself, tried to be in the moment, and keep self control as she applied slow pressure to Lena's neck. She pumped out claiming pheromones when she felt a small leak of hot blood, and heard Lena yelp, and she pulled away instantly, licking comfortingly at the wound.

 

Lena whined, wriggling her herself away from Kara's tongue, and Kara feared she may have hurt her too badly until she felt Lena yank her head back by her hair.

 

And then oh, she understood. Lena nuzzled her neck, and she lined up obediently to Lena's teeth. Lena clamped down, but whined for permission. Kara braced herself against Lena.

 

"Please," she gasped. Lena bit down, and Kara had to battle her inner soldier, then. Supergirl felt pain, and became defensive. Pain had never been a good thing, it was nothing to welcome, and Kara had to grip at the towels and keep herself in control as Lena clasped at her neck. She inhaled Lena's possessive, calming scent.

 

She felt her lover's tongue lap at her neck, and she whined. She pushed her dick further in, and Lena squeezed at it.

 

"Mine," Lena gasped proudly, and Kara pulled her closer.

 

"I'm gonna knot," she whined, and Lena situated herself against her.

 

"Mine," she growled.

 

"Mine," Kara grunted in return.

 

Lena helped Kara bury herself inside her, and held Kara close as Kara's knot began to swell. Lena squirmed around Kara, and Kara almost wanted to snap at her, but then Lena's was whining, orgasming around her as she felt Kara swell entirely.

 

Then Lena babbled encouragement in her ear as Kara pumped an ungodly amount of cum into her. By the end of it, she was drained. Her knot was tender, and Lena around it was all she needed, but if Lena squeezed at all...

 

She groaned, and felt herself inflate, but it was actually almost painful. She was proud to find that she herself probably couldn't handle Lena if she didn't have her powers.

 

Good.... that just meant... No one else could have her.

 

"Mine!" She whispered. She was still inflated, and she was going to keep this room for as long as they needed it, but as soon as she was deflated, she wanted to turn down the kryptonite radiation.

 

Kara's knot kept them together, but they were both so dazed, when Lena rolled a bit against Kara, Kara reflated. Lena whimpered happily, "Mine!"

 

Kara was aching a bit, she really needed to turn those lamps down before they went another round.

 

"You're gonna kill me, baby, let me turn the lights down before we go again."

 

Lena managed to keep herself body still, and Kara was eventually tug herself free, she ran to the light switch.

 

Once she did, she and Lena got right back to it. Kara's powers reasserted themselves and her bite healed almost instantly, but before it had the chance to, Lena jumped up and drove her teeth back in to Kara's neck.

 

Kara laughed aloud and scooped Lena up into her arms. Lena pulled back.

 

"Holy shit, your skin was actually healing around my teeth. That felt so weird!"

 

"It probably won't leave a scar," Kara warned. Lena pouted a bit, then shrugged.

 

"That's fine, I know." But she still had that fierce look in her eyes, like she was ready to rip to shreds any omega who so much as looked in Kara's direction.

 

And it really did things for her. Kara placed Lena on her feet and stepped away looked Lena up and down, taking in her possessive scowl with dark, tangled hair framing it, spilling over her pale shoulders, but stopping well above even paler, full breasts with perfectly pink nipple and her deliciously curved belly and hips and ass.

 

It never took more than a minute of looking at Lena before Kara got hard, and this time, standing in front of each other, Lena could see Kara's dick rise.

 

Lena's mouth opened slightly, eyes going half-lidded. They simultaneously pitched forward, and Kara lightly dropped her and Lena to the ground.

 

Lena went willingly, maneuvering herself to be directly under Kara, seeking Kara out so Kara's dick slid against her.

 

Oh, fuck, this woman was going to destroy her. Lex should be taking notes, because this was how you kill a super.

 

Lena was rocking her hips, kissing Kara's neck, and Kara tried to keep her dick where it was, sliding it along, but not putting it inside, to tease them both a little longer, but Lena was so _wet_ , and she knew how to _move_ , and Kara found herself sliding back in without her own permission.

 

Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's hips, and Kara humped helplessly into her. And Lena, she just did this thing, sometimes, where she would just _squeeze_ against Kara, and this time, Kara groaned.

 

"Fuck, Lena, do you do that on purpose?"

 

Lena smiled filthily at her, and squeezed again. Kara growled, grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, and slammed into Lena.

 

Lena loved it, loved teasing Kara and getting her a bit out of control, and she vociferously encouraged Kara's roughness.

 

Kara pounded into her, and Lena screamed, and it took Kara the majority of Lena's orgasm to realize the screaming this time wasn't for her, Lena was cumming, and Kara slowed down to let her enjoy it.

 

When it was over, she moaned, grabbing Kara's face for a kiss.

 

"God, you're fun. Can I keep you?"

 

"Forever, baby," Kara promised lightheartedly.

 

Kara was rocking gently into Lena, and she could feel her knot around the corner.

 

"Should I cum in you again before we have to y'know, stand up and leave?"

 

Lena wrinkled her nose. "Probably not, honestly. I don't even know what they're going to say above what's already transpired."

 

"Not a damn thing, if they're smart," Kara laughed and pulled out.

 

"Down, girl," she said to her own dick. (It didn't obey right away)

 

"God, you talk to your own wiener. Fuckin dork."

 

"Yes, and yes. I talk to myself in general. I'm a great conversational companion."

 

"I almost don't want to offer, because I don't want to reward that behavior," Lena joked,  "But do you want head?"

 

"Always! but nah, you don't have to. It'll go away," Kara said. "I want to take this back to your place, where we have the privacy to really... y'know..."

 

"Guarantee our exile from the kingdom of heaven?"

 

Kara fixed her with a look, then ordered, "Put your clothes on," before leaping into her suit and bundling up the towels.

 

They left, and Kara looked around for Alex, who had headphones in and was sitting on the complete other side of the room.

 

Kara and Lena strolled up, and Alex took one earpiece out.

 

"Are you guys finally done in there? That was _actually_ traumatizing."

 

"Sorry about that," Kara said, somewhat abashedly. "J'onn here today?"

 

"Yeah, he _left_ for the day, actually," Alex looked at Lena specifically. " _He_ reads minds."

 

"Oh, my God, Kara! Why didn't you tell me that?!"

 

"I forgot! Oh, crap, Poor J'onn," Kara laughed, not looking sorry at all. "What did he say?"

 

"He said he'll rescind your food stipend if you _ever_ do that here again."

 

Kara threw her head back and laughed, and Lena covered her face with her hands as she laughed, too.

 

"OK, well, on that note, we're gone." Kara said.

 

"Alright, have fun, and Lena?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Let me just email you some red sun blueprints, yeah?"

 

"Sounds great. Bye now."

 

Kara picked Lena up and they took off, laughing as they rose into the sky. And Lena was still nervous in the air, but burying her face in Kara's neck and laughing helped calm the anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, I love comments so durn much (hint, hint)
> 
> even if they're all gonna call me out for being a gutterminded supercorp junkie.
> 
> I'm sorry, again... or I'm not, if you liked it...


End file.
